Retarded Band Practice
by Independent Angel
Summary: Requested. Jay sees Theresa and the others sing. Does he? Warning: Weird and dumb. Requested Requested Requested so don't [beep] me


Jay heard pounding music from gym. He walked towards finding only a few people there. He looked closer and saw Theresa talking to Odie. He than began playing a fast beat song, while Atlanta started to dance and so did Theresa.

Theresa then picked up the microphone and started singing.

"Saturday steppin' into the club  
The music makes me wanna tell the DJ  
Turn It Up  
I feel the energy all around  
And my body can't stop moving to the sound

But I can tell that you're watching me  
And you're probably gonna write what you didn't see  
Well I just need a little space to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy

Bridge:  
Why can't you just let me  
Do the things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down  
I'm only having fun  
I'm gonna live my life  
(but not the way you want me to)

Chorus:  
I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

Here we are back up in the club  
People taking pictures  
Don't you think they get enough  
I just wanna be all over the floor  
And throw my hands up in the air to a beat like (What?)

I've gotta say respectfully  
I would like it if you take the cameras off of me  
'Cause I just want a little room to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy

Bridge:   
Why can't you just let me  
Do the things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down  
I'm only having fun  
I'm gonna live my life  
But not the way you want me to

Chorus:  
I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying   
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me   
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

I just need to free my mind (my mind)  
Just wanna dance and have a good time (good time)

I'm tired of rumors. (rumors, rumors)  
Followed (followed, followed, followed, followed, followed)

What they (follow) me  
Why can't they (they they they-they-they) let me live

Take this for just what it is

Chorus:  
I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying   
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me   
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is."

Neil and Herry were clapping their hands. Archie had taken off his sweater and swung it around.

"YEAH! GO THERESA AND ATLANTA! YOU ROCK!"

Jay was absolutely astonished.

Theresa then started to sing another song with a duet with Atlanta.

"**Theresa:**

Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah, yeah  
Since U Been Gone

**Atlanta:**  
You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah, Yeah  
Since U Been Gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

**Theresa:**

But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since U Been Gone

How can I put it? you put me on   
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah  
Since U Been Gone

How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

**Atlanta:**  
But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you   
Now I get what I want  
Since U Been Gone

**Theresa:**  
You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

**Both: **

Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get what I want  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone."

"Whoo!" Archie cheered. "YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!" Jay shouted. Theresa gasped. "You heard us?" He said, completely surprised.

"Yeah. Can you sing another?"

"Sure."

Atlanta took out her electric guitar. Herry went on drums, and Archie on bass. Odie was up for volume and complete mix.

"Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything   
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside   
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
ANYMORE

Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces   
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one   
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes."

Jay applauded.

Theresa smirked. "I've heard you sing. Sing something," she said.

"Is that a bet?"

"$50 says you can sing two songs."

Jay smirked at her.

"Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawling  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm calling  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm falling

CHORUS  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me 

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm falling  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm calling  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm falling'

CHORUS  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm falling."

Theresa clapped her hands. "Amazing. Told you so. Sing another." Jay smiled. "Fine. This is for you." He prepared himself to make himself sing.

"We're just two people  
Riding in circle  
That's spinning around  
Just everyday people  
Searching for something  
We've Already Found

And I'm just a guy  
Who's in love with a girl  
Not in front of me  
Now you're so far away  
And I need you right here in my arms

Baby just run  
Take a bus, Take a Plane  
Take a train  
Baby just run.  
Run as fast as you can  
Girl you'll find your way back  
'Cause no matter wherever you are  
There's no place on this earth that's to far,  
Run 

We're just two people  
Wishing that we were together tonight  
Just everyday people  
Trying to make sense of this puzzle called life

And I'm just a guy  
Who's in love with a girl  
Not in front of me  
Now you're so far away  
And I need you right here in my arms

So baby just run  
Take a bus, Take a plane  
Take a train  
Baby just run.  
Run as fast as you can  
Girl you'll find your way back  
'Cause no matter wherever you are  
There's no place on this earth that's to far,   
Run

Sooner or later it's over  
Passing you by and it's gone  
There's Not enough time left to wonder  
If your where you belong

(Take a bus, Take a plane, Take a train)  
So Baby just Run  
Take a bus, Take A plane, Take a train

Baby Just Run.  
Run as fast as you can  
Girl you'll find your way back   
'Cause no matter wherever you are  
There's no place on this earth that's to far,  
Run."

Theresa was completely astonished. "I-I…"

Atlanta screamed in excitement.

"Terri, he's saying that he lo-"

"I know!" She said, hugging him. He gave him a little kiss at the cheek and smiled.

"You are so cool!"

---

**Retarded, yet fun. This thing was made for you guys who wanted the lyrics. This was requested. K? good. **

**Rumors- Lindsay Lohan**

**Since you've been gone - Kelly Clarkson**

**Behind These Hazel Eyes - Kelly Clarkson**

**Run - Rex Goudie**


End file.
